Show Me How It Feels
by KoolJack1
Summary: It's been 20 years since Bella died and Edward is still hurting. It's his first year as a junior in a new town and he expects nothing special. Until he meets her. Give it a chance, there's a twist. Rating for future chapters.
1. Girl With The Red Hair

a/n: This is just a little preview of my next story. Tell me what you think. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be up, shouldn't be to long.

_--_

_'Edward, I love you. Promise me you wont hurt yourself.' I watched as her eyes slowly closed for the last time, my heart burning. 'I promise Bella, I love you,' was all I could say. I pressed my lips to hers once more, and listened as her heart slowed even more, and than quieted; forever._

I closed my eyes tightly, willing the memory away. That night had haunted me for 20 years now. 20 long years without the love of my life, had it really been that long already? Ever since than, I never felt the need to go back to school, or to leave the house for that matter. The only reason I was still here was for Bella. Her last request was for me to live, and I was not going to deny her her last wish. This was only the 2nd year I attended school. I started again last year as a 10th grader and today was the first day of my junior year. Wonderful. It was our 2nd year in this new town in New York. It was somewhat sunny here, but not in the winter. We stayed here in the winter for school, than in the summer we left for Alaska until it got darker again.

I tapped my pencile on my desk, frowning at the board as the Spanish teacher wrote her name. That's when I heard it, that's when I smelled it. Someone was approching from down the hall, coming this way. My eyes darted to the door, this couldn't be. The foot steps stopped right outside for a minute before the door flew open. In walked a blonde haired girl. He was no more than 5 foot 5 inches. Her jeans were a fadded black with saftey pins running up the outside of each leg and a chain hanging from her skull belt. Her T-Shirt had a bleeding skull on it and she wore a black sweat jacket over it. Her hands were covered by a black pair of fingerless gloves. Her hair was cut in a crazy style; part of it was dyed fire engine red and spiked into a mowhalk while the rest of the hair hung down, just touching her shoulders.

She was flanked by a swarm of other kids. All of them chatting with her. It wa obvious she was the leader of the pack by the way they all stood by her side. Suddenly, her eyes shot to mine; that's when it all came together. Her eyes were a pale gold color, a color I knew all to well.


	2. Alice Can See It

a/n: No, it's not Bella. Sorry it was a little confusing, but no it's not Bella. You will find out who she is, that was just the teaser. Here is chapter one.

--

When her eyes met mine, she smirked at me; shaking her head and going back to talking with her friends. "Guys, chill." They all started laughing, one of the boys pulling the girl in for a hug. They were younger than me, no more than 16 years old. The boy with her was taller, more like 5 foot 9 inches. He had his hair cut short; wearing nothing but a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her group departed down the hall and she turned back to face the room. _'And another year begins.'_ I watched her, my jaw dropped as she walked towards the open seat next to me.

She flipped her red side bangs out of her eyes, hung her backpack off the back of the chair, and sat down next to me with a grunt. The rest of the class was out of control. Papers flew, pencils snapped, and curses flew. "Jesus christ a whole class of chuckle monkeys." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm Laura, you must be Edward. Heard all about you and your family." She didn't sound impressed, more like bored. "Yeah." Her eyes flashed to mine, her gold eyes intense enough to make me look away. "I see, not one for talking." With that, she fell silent; her thoughts focusing on the class.

The rest of the class passed quickly and without another word between the strange girl and I. She didn't even look over at me, she didn't seem interested by me. When the bell rang she was out of her seat and out the door in a shot; instantly the group of her friends that had cluttered outside welcomed her into the middle. 8 pairs of eyes were on me as I walked past them, each of them a familiar gold color with a smirk on there lips. The kids without the gold eyes ignored me, like I was used to. I had to get out of that hallway, the eyes were making me nervous. I turned the hallway, heading straight for where I knew Alice was waiting for me. She had to have seen this already.

Sure enough, she was standing right by the cafeteria entance with Jasper at her side. I heard her thoughts, _'Edward, I think we need to have a talk with Carlisle. We have to get home, I will meet you out by the Volvo.'_ I instantly turned around and headed out towards the student parking lot and got in the Volvo. As I pulled up in front of the school, Alice and Jasper were already yanking the side doors and climbing in. "Alice, did you see her?" She glanced out the side window as I took off towards our home.

"Yeah, I saw her, and the rest of her family." The rest of her family? "What are you talking about?" She looked over at me from the passenger seat. "The girl that sat next to you in class, Laura. She has 8 other brothers that she lives with. I see them, they are like us but I'm not sure if they pose a problem to us or not. I have never seen them before." Her thoughts were going faster and faster and I stopped listening. She wasn't alone? Than it clicked to me, the other 7 eyes that were with her. They must have been her brothers.

What was the chances of another family of vampires living so close to us? My curiosity spiked but I surprised it as Alice started to speak. "Carlisle will know what we should do. I don't see anything terrible happening in the future and if it changes I will know; everything should be okay." I was reassured by her words, though Alice's visions could change at any moment. I turned onto the dirt road that led up to our house; making it up the long driveway in seconds.

Moments later, we were in Carlisle's office. Alice told him everything that was going on and he listened intently, his thoughts pondering each word. "I don't believe there is any reason for us to be alarmed by this right now," He said after Alice finished telling him the whole story. "Me too, they don't seem to be causing a problem." Carlisle nodded, adding one last official thought. "We are staying, just keep your distance from them and we will leave at the first hint of danger."

Alice and Jasper headed off towards there room and I went off towards mine. My curiousity was flaming again. The girl was different and I was interested. I never experienced such a creature. Her atire was unique and creative, as was the rest of her. I sat on my little couch and closed my eyes. I wanted to return to school and see her again. So different from the rest, yet just the same as me and my family; I wanted to know more.

I got up off my couch and headed for the door, grabbing my keys along the way. Alice raced down the hall and jumped at me before I could even get to the stairs. "Oh Edward! Laura is going to love you!" I shoved her off of me, holding her back by her shoulders to keep her from attacking me again. "What are you talking about now?" She smiled a huge smile at me, "I can see it. You and Laura, she's going to be your new Bella!" She squealed but I didn't want to hear anymore.

I shoved her off of me with an angry growl, throwing her back into the wall. "She will not replace Bella! No one, will _ever_ replace Bella!" Alice stared at me wide eyed. _'I didn't mean it like that, just that-'_I pushed her back into the wall again as she tried to get up, putting a hole in it. "Shut up Alice, just shut up." My eyes burned and a painful ache centered in my chest that had been there for the last 20 years grew, expanding all over my body. "Alice, just leave him be," Carlisle said as he came out of his office. Jasper pulled Alice back into the room and closed the door while Carlisle put a supporting hand on my shoulder.

I didn't meet his eyes when he spoke. "I know it's hard Edward, no one ever said it was going to be easy. Maybe meeting someone new will help. She isn't going to replace Bella, no one could ever do that, but maybe help you move on." He smiled at me and patted my arm. "It's up to you son, I support whatever you want to do. Just keep reminding yourself that Bella would always want you happy. I looked up at him and returned his smile with my own small one before running down the stairs and out the front door.


	3. The Conversation

I wasn't really sure why I was back, or what my plan from here was. All I knew was that I was interested in this strange girl and her family. As I entered the school, I quickly went through the different smells around me, searching for the familiar one that matched my own. Following my nose, I found myself outside the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was loud and smelled like vile human food, and I tried to avoid it at all costs. I didn't have to stay long, I just had to find the girl and convince her to come speak to me. I braced myself mentally for the stares I'd receive as soon as my presence was known by the whole cafeteria, stares were hard to get used to. "Looking for me?" Startled, I whipped around quickly to find Laura leaning casually against the wall, her red side bangs covering the complete right side of her face. Idly, her fingers toyed with a red apple; tossing it up in the air over and over again. Her gaze never left my eyes, even as mine swept over her to take in her calm posture.

"Actually I was." She laughed, her eyes gleaming with ease. Her calm made me uneasy and I internally wished Jasper was here to control it. "Well, you found me Edward; what can I do for you?" I just stared at her, unsure of what to say. I didn't really give much thought as to what I planned on saying to her after I found her. _'You don't have an actual reason for looking for me, do you?'_ She smirked at me as I shrugged. "To a degree I do. I'm curious about you're family," I answered, which was true. She looked at the apple in her hands and sighed. "What would you care to know? There isn't much to tell," she said quietly. "As you know, me and my family have lived here on and off or generations, having your clan around may cause problems for us." For the first time since I saw her this morning, a look of unease crossed her face for a split second; but it was gone so fast I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it or not.

"Well, we didn't come here to cause problems for you and your family, and I apologize for intruding on your territory; we didn't know you lived her prior to choosing to reside here. We're not even sure how long we will be staying, but for now this is the best place for us. Though I a sure you, we wont be stepping on your toes."

"How many of you are there exactly?" I asked her after a moment of silence. "11 in total, I know that sounds like a lot; but it's not common knowledge that we're one big family. We have a very tight façade we keep up. That's where I come in, I'm the public one who attracts the attention; that way the rest of us can fly under the radar, so to speak." Eleven was a large number of vampires all living together. "How many are in your family? I already met Alice, and I'm pretty sure I've seen Emmett, Jasper, and Rose." I was taken back that she already knew all of our names. "You've spoken with them all already?" She pushed off the wall and took a bite of the apple and tossed the rest in the garbage. I was stunned again, and the look I gave her made her laugh. "Oh hush, I eat a lot of human food; I've gained a taste for it, in a way. And no, I haven't spoken with any of them but Alice, but I've seen and heard of them all."

"There's my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme. That's it. You're the first of our…kind that's come to these parts looking to reside. We have the occasional nomads that come through and reek havoc on the human population here for awhile, and then they take off like the rest. We've never met any other vegetarians before." She grinned at me, "Vegetarians, huh? Very clever, indeed. I am curious as to why you suddenly wish to hold a conversation with me, now. You didn't seem to interested when we had class together earlier." Her smile faltered slightly, but not enough to betray whatever she was thinking. And that's when it hit me. She was…_silent._ "I can't hear you." I knew she knew what I was talking about. "Very good, I'm glad you can state the obvious. You can hear me, I can just block my thoughts from you whenever I please." _'See? I can come in as clear as an FM frequency when I choose.' _"But how? I've only known of one other person who I couldn't hear…" Her gaze shifted to over my shoulder, "I'm not sure exactly, but I read minds too; along with other things. I read minds and emotions and body language. I can't influence them, but I know exactly how you're feeling and what you're thinking."

I wasn't sure what to make of it, yet I knew she was something special. "That's actually very interesting." She laughed that musical laugh of hers and shook her head, "I've heard I'm an interesting character before." With that she flipped her bangs to the side, out of her face. "What's with the hair exactly? If our kind is supposed to blend in for protection, you're not doing a very good job." I was met with an eye roll. "I'm a non-conformist. I don't believe in societies pathetic pecking order that is based on how you dress and act. I'm completely accepted as is, and it's called a statement."

"Vampire's shouldn't be making statements that cause them to be a speculate of the public eye." She bit her lip, "Correct, but vampires also should eat humans, live in caves, turn into bats, and wear capes; according to the humans, that is. But that's obviously a myth, so there's no laws. As long as they don't start suspecting anything, I've done nothing wrong," She said defiantly, rendering me at a lose of words. She seemed accomplished by it and her smile returned.

Before I could think of something else to say, the bell rang. "Well Edward, as much as I don't want to go to class, I--."

"Don't go then," I heard myself saying before I could think about it, "I'm just going to ditch the rest of the day anyway. I can bring you back to my house to meet the rest of my family and we can decide how we are going to work this whole sharing territory thing." She took a deep breathe and offered me that sly smile of hers, "Sounds like a good plan to me then Edward, lead the way."


End file.
